reincarnationofthestrongestswordgodfandomcom-20200215-history
Shi Feng
Shi Feng also known as Black Flame or Ye Feng is the main protagonist of the Reincarnation Of The Strongest Sword God novel. Appearance In the beginning, Shi Feng had a very frail and skinny build. As the story progress, due to his efforts in working out, he gains more muscles and his figure becomes more athletic. In the game, his appearance normally changes based on his equipment, however for his Black Flame disguise, he is normally seen in an entire suit of black armor, with a cloak draped over his shoulders. Personality Due to his previous life experience, Shi Feng manages to maintain calm in all circumstances, and is slow to anger. Having known about the details of the games, it's development and the potential players that would arise, Shi Feng has managed to gain an edge over other players and even recruited or contacted many of those potential players. Abilities Shi Feng has high observational and fighting abilities. He also showed that he can master new techniques and skills quickly His growth in the game has been witnessed by several people in the story, especially his growth in the Refinement Realm, surpassing the standards of the world. He was able to progress from realmless to Void Realm in a span of two months. He has also proven himself to be a battle hardened leader and capable strategist in the numerous Guild wars he has led Zero Wing and Asura Adventurer Team in. Achievements * First player to successfully forge Secret-Silver equipment * First player to be promoted to an Intermediate Apprentice Forger * First player to be promoted to an Advanced Apprentice Forger * First player to be promoted to an Advanced ForgerChapter 680 * Secret Pavilion ranking lists 481st (One-hit Asura)Chapter 367 => 51st (Sword King)Chapter 754 => 31st (Sword King) Chapter 1546 * First player to become a lord in Star-Moon Kingdom - Rewarded with 30,000 Guild Popularity, 1 City Teleportation Array Design and the "Star-Moon Kingdom's Count" title. Chapter 1275 * First Epic rank adventurerChapter 1319 * First person to have eliminated an Evil God ApostleChapter 1357 * First Kill of the Ancient Shrine ProtectorChapter 1471 History Shi Feng was working with a workshop known as Shadow Guild before reincarnating ten years prior to joining that organization. Because of a disagreement in making Shadow join the World Dominators Guild, he was fired, forced to delete his Level 200 Sword King Character and given 5 million as compensation. Later he was reincarnated back to his past self when God's Domain had just launched. Using the information of the future, he decided to rewrite his path to a better one. Quotes “Oh, right. I forgot to mention one more thing to you guys. Anyone who joins my team has to keep in mind one important thing; if you constantly mind how others look at you, you will never truly improve your own strength and techniques. You don’t have to care how others look at you. It is enough as long as you advance on the path that you wish to take. Only with that can you become a true expert.”Chapter 167 Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Zero Wing Category:Swordsman Category:Guild Leaders